In recent years, a capsule medical device has been widely used in a medical field. The capsule medical device is formed without an elongated insertion portion of an endoscope so that it is easier for a patient to swallow.
For example, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. H2-36848 discloses, in FIG. 6, a view in which an inspection using a capsule medical device is performed in a state where a patient is lying face down.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 5,604,531 discloses, in FIG. 6, a view in which an inspection using a capsule medical device for vital observation is performed in a state where a patient is lying face up.
When a patient swallows the capsule medical device, the capsule medical device usually passes through an esophagus in several seconds, so that it has been difficult to perform a minute observation.
Therefore, in order to delay the passing speed of the capsule medical device, the patient usually stays lying down until the capsule passes through the esophagus.
In addition, the capsule medical device is usually swallowed with water to make it easier to pass through a pharynx.
However, as in the above-described prior example, it is a little difficult for a patient to swallow the capsule medical device and water while lying on a bed.
Furthermore, a capsule medical device of another prior example is, as recited, for example, in PCT publication No. WO 01/35813 A1, contained in a package in advance and used by taking out of the package immediately before use.
However, the above-described publication No. PCT WO 01/35813 A1 does not mention as to how the capsule medical device is introduced into a body cavity.
Normally, a subject firstly puts the capsule medical device in his or her mouth and introduces the capsule medical device into his or her body by swallowing the capsule medical device with water in a cup in a state where the upper half of the body is elevated, such as a standing state or a sitting state.
With the upper half of the body elevated, the capsule medical device introduced into the body quickly passes through lumens in the body cavity such as esophagus and stomach with the swallowed water, due to the effect of gravity. In this case, it is difficult to obtain an observation image and to sprinkle medication, and to perform therapeutic treatment and the like by making the capsule medical device slowly pass through the lumens in the body cavity by peristaltic motion. In addition, in regions such as a desert or dense forest and at the time of disasters such as an earthquake or fire, it is sometimes difficult to secure clean water for swallowing the capsule medical device.
Furthermore, it is a little difficult for a subject in a lying state to swallow a capsule medical device with water in a cup. In this case, the subject often has a difficulty in swallowing the capsule medical device with the water, because the subject sometimes spills water in cup or the water chokes the subject.